User talk:Toa Chartier
Hi. FYI. Gringat was created by Gringat, not Vorred. If you want to use him as a character, as him instead. ----Stormjay Rider 16:35, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Actually, Gringat is a user's self MOC. Vorred asked this user if he could use Gringat in both Uprising and Patriots.Artek the crazy one (talk) 17:23, April 18, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Hey Chartier! Welcome to this wiki. As falsely stated above, I didn't ask the user Gringat to have his self-MoC in my comic; I made a sign-up in 2012 which he attended. Still, he's a part of the series and an article for him is indeed missing. Feel free to write down all the information you can find in my comic for him, it's much appreciated! Make sure to use this --> Gringat (Remains Alternate Universe) <-- redlink so the articles don't get mixed up. It's nice to hear from yet another reader :) -- 22:27, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Stubs mean they are too short. If you check their length, you can tell if it is still a stub. I checked, and they are actually longer than some of mine :P. Just go ask an admin (like CB or BTD27) if you can remove the stub tags from the pages. I am currently working on Elegy, the third and final installment of the comic series. Apart from "just" building the MoCs and taking pictures, I spend a lot of time writing and planning the story. I also need the right weather, so the release will be sometime this summer. Before that I will publish Uprising HD, where I took the comic, added some small scenes that were cut and give the dialogue and writing an overall overhaul. If you want to see the new armors for the characters in Elegy, just visit this Blog! -- 12:45, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Stub Removal Hello there. As you know, stubs get removed when an article is looking fleshed out and complete. In this case, I would say that Gringat can have his page elevated out of the danger zone as that page is adequately full of content (albeit missing some of the templates to go at the bottom). However, Xafri's page could perhaps use a little more work before the template is removed. I don't know a lot about some of Vorred's characters, but if you need help formatting the pages, you can ask me. I helped with the Xafri page, putting the image in the infobox. However, a lot of features on wikis require Sorce Editing, and that can help when you need it to. Anyways, just dropping by to say hi and help! Good luck with your editing! Hi there. Thanks for getting in touch with your problem. Over the past few months, the CBW staff have been searching for a means of installing an instant messaging program to better-communicate with our userbase. The Wiki-Chat feature was installed (which is the one you participated in a day or two ago) and subsequently disabled. A while ago, this site was created to replace the Wiki-Chat but we encountered further problems with the instant messaging service. As such, the chat has now been moved to Mibbit. This blog offers a good explanation as to what has happened. To join the chat you can follow this link. Hope I helped! Hmm, perplexing. As far as I know, registration should be optional. I would try registering an account there just to be on the safe side. If not then I recommend that you get in touch with Jareroden97, who is the main advocate of the transition. He's considerably more experienced in the ways of Mibbit than I am. Mibbit Hi there, if you're having trouble with joining the chat you can try using a link to the chatroom on Mibbit itself instead of using the version embedded on the forums. If that still doesn't work, you could try going to Mibbit's main site and typing in #CustomBonkles in the search bar in the top right, and click on the link that appears in the search. If none of those work, all I can recommend is to wait and try again later. Hope that helped. Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010 19:52, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello again. :P I'm noticing that you're adding a lot of Vorred's images to the New Files, many of which are the wrong dimension and are coming out blurred. If I could draw your attention to this and this page, I think you will see that most of Vorred's pictures already exist on the wiki and don't need to be re-uploaded. :P Yes, I do. There is no fear of the page facing imminent deletion. Deletion by exceeding the time limit of wikification is a rare thing so there's no need to worry yet. It's hardly a priority candidate that us admins will pounce on.